


No matter what

by snarled_musings



Series: Songfic 'verse [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, but not really sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought he'd be here. Either in place or emotionally- and they're both beyond words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Conclusion to my little mini-series-in-the-series. Might be worth to read "Shattered" and "Ever the same" first.
> 
> This one's born from "No matter what" with Papa Roach. The inspiration's all Plink's fault, there weren't supposed to be sequels! I was supposed to live in the real world, not battling my muses. Oh, well...

He stares around, wide-eyed with disbelief. The place is cozy, no doubt about it. Comfortable, plush furniture, clean elegant lines. Expensive, but not showy. He knows his mouth hangs open. It's _Harold's home_. How did this happen? How did he go from crying on a damn park bench in the rain to being in _Harold's home_? He's scared to look at the other man, afraid he's gotten it all ass-backward. He stares down on his hand instead, the hand that so recently was kissed by Harold. Did that really happen? He's still shivering, cold to the very bones. He thinks he might have spent more than an hour in the autumn rain. He's staggered by the night's events; it's all happened too fast for him to process. He's still thinking over Harold's offer. Could he really ask him anything? Would Harold really give him anything? He's not even sure where to start. Okay, that's a lie, he knows exactly where he wants to start. But it's just so damn frightening to say the words. He knows he's already said them; not in words but in actions. But somehow it doesn't count. He accepts the towel Harold hands him, starts to dry his hair.

 

”You should get out of those wet clothes. I wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia.” Ah, great minds think alike. He's more focused on Harold's tone of voice, however. It's soft, gentle. Intimate. He looks up, barely a glance. Harold's eyes are wide behind his glasses, filled with emotions he can't identify. But the warmth is still there, the caring. Everything has a point of no return; John realizes this is theirs. If he doesn't say something he might lose this chance forever. He stops and just looks at the smaller man. _Finch_. He really is birdlike, delicate and graceful despite his handicap. But strong, and quick. And he might take flight if he doesn't handle this right. But what words should he begin with?

 

_I need you right here, by my side, you're everything I'm not in my life_

_We're indestructible, we are untouchable, nothing can take us down tonight_

_you are so beautiful, it should be criminal that you could be mine_

 

”Why do you want me?” Oh. _Those_ weren't the words he'd intended to say, but his mouth's bypassed his brain again. It happens on occasion around Harold. Harold's eyes widen and his next question is: ”Do you want me?” Maybe that's the order he should have done it in the first place. Harold's eyes grow even wider and the corners of his lips twitch. He feels the beginnings of a blush heat his face and resists the impulse to cross his arms over his chest. Okay, so he's feeling defensive, but he doesn't have to advertise it. Harold takes a step closer, reaches out to trail fingers along his jaw. It makes his breath shiver against them in a sigh.

 

”Yes, I want you. I thought that much was obvious. As for why? Because you're beautiful, inside and out. Your loyalty, trustworthiness, courage, intelligence, humor, caring... I could go on forever. Because you've saved me, because you trust me to put you in danger and save you.” John's eyes shutter close, emotions momentarily overwhelming him.

 

_And we will make it out alive, I promise you this love will never die_

 

What can he say to that? His tongue's stuck to the roof of his mouth. Why can't he have Harold's gift with words? He feels... inadequate. Unconsciously he shivers again. He's still wearing his soaked clothes. He shrugs off his coat and suit jacket, unbuttons his shirt. He turns to ask where he should hang them- and freezes. Because _oh_. The look on Harold's face is nothing he's seen before. It's an art connoisseur watching a Monet, a starving man staring at a fifty-course buffet and a hunter catching sight of a twelve-point buck, all rolled in one. And it's focused on him, with an intensity that makes goose bumps break out on his skin.

 

_No matter what, I got your back, I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end, we gotta be the last ones standing_

 

Maybe he's not good with words, but he's good with actions. He steps closer, cautiously, almost afraid to startle Harold. But he keeps John's gaze, pupils already widening, darkening his eyes. John almost closes his eyes in relief; instead he steps close. He cups Harold's face in one hand and the smaller man's eyes flutter close as he leans into the touch. John stands here, bare-chested, and watches him. It's the most sensual, beautiful thing he's ever seen. He can't explain it, can't describe it. He can't resist it, so he leans in and places a soft kiss at the corner of Harold's mouth. It seems like a good place to start. He intends to let Harold know how much he loves him. No one else could ever come close to understanding him, and that alone deserves undying love.

 

_So believe me when I say you're the one_

_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

 

He traces the outline of Harold's mouth with the tip of his tongue; listens as Harold draws a ragged breath. He's coming undone, intoxicated with the smaller man's closeness. His reactions; he can barely breathe from it, and words escape him.

 

_And we will make it out alive, I promise you this love will never die_

 

”I love you.” The words are whispered against Harold's mouth. His voice is shaking with emotion. He feels Harold's lips shape a smile against his and arms reach up to hold him.

 

_No matter what, I got your back, I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end, we gotta be the last ones standing_

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade, I ll promise you forever and my soul today_

_No matter what, until the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing_

 

”I love you, John.” He can't help it, he feels tears rise in his eyes. He can barely breathe; his legs are shaking. Harold feels it and gently tugs at him. He lets his legs fold, carefully pulling Harold with him until they're sitting on the floor. They haven't let go of each other for one second. He wonders if he'll ever be able to let go. He wants to stay like this forever, caught in this perfect moment. He thinks of what it's taken them to get to here. There's not a single instant he'd want to change. Looking at this single moment he'd do everything he'd ever done all over again just to end up right here. There are people he wishes he could have saved, but if it means he never could have Harold? All over again, without hesitation.

 

_And everybody said that we would never last, and if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back_

_It doesn't matter what we do or what we say, 'cause nothing matters anyway_

 

He presses his lips closer, begs for entrance with his tongue. Harold yields without hesitation, granting instant permission. Tasting him is like coming home. He belongs here, with these arms around him, cradling this face. He never wants to let go. He never will let go.

 

_No matter what, I got your back, I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end, we gotta be the last ones standing_

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade, I ll promise you forever and my soul today_

_No matter what, until the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing_

 

He looks into Harold's eyes, sees understanding and reciprocation. He'll never _have_ to let go.

 


End file.
